DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He hosted one time a Cypriot National Selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision, a Swedish National Selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds and a Italian National Selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Godetevi l'Italiano. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest, Swedish Sounds and Goditevi l'Italiano, gaming and student. *'Likes: 'Joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming. DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests DimitrisLoveIvi's entries in the Song Contests. Victories He won 7 contests: *SSC #23 *OKSC #19 *SSC #19 *OVSC #16 *OVSC #11 *TVC 8 *FSC #3 *KVSC #2 Tubevision Contest ''Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Tubevision Contest Host: DimitrisLoveIvi DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 2nd edition of Tubevision Contest. Ourvision Song Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Ourvision Song Contest Host: OurVisionSongContest (Kristoffer, Nikolai, Paulina) DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 5th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. Hosting CY Vision 2 Hosting Swedish Sounds 3 Hosting Godetevi l'Italiano U Unknown ranking Hit Recieved Hit Award Jury Recieved Jury Award Voters Recieved Voters Award Simple Song Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Simple Song Contest Host: HopingAngels DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 2nd edition of Simple Song Contest. AQ means Automatic Qualification, because the users came 2nd, 3rd and 4th in SSC 15 didn't submit songs in that edition. World Music Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in World Music Contest Host: superXxxmausixxx DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 4th edition of World Music Contest. Karolottivision Song Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Karolottivision Song Contest Host: Karolotti33 DimitrisLoveIvi debuted already in the 1st edition of Karolottivision Song Contest. Fabulous Song Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Fabulous Song Contest Host: SanBeanzie DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 3rd edition of Fabulous Song Contest. Globalvision Song Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Globalvision Song Contest Host: GaryTheSnailCat DimitrisLoveIvi will debut in the 11th edition of Globalvision Song Contest. Amazing Music Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Amazing Music Contest Host: TheEscFan1 DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the first edition of Amazing Music Contest. DQ means disqualified after no voting in the final. Worldvision Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Worldvision Contest Host: MrGiorgos2012 DimitrisLoveIvi debuted already in the 1st edition of Worldvision Contest. 1 Regular entry TBA 2 Competing after it qualified from Europe Music Bash 3 Competing after it qualified from Asian and Oceanian Songs 4 Competing after it qualified from S.A Vision Online Music Contest Main artice: DimitrisLoveIvi in Online Music Contest Host: MSVSechserCCCC DimitrisLoveIvi debuted in the 12th edition of Online Music Contest. National selections DimitrisLoveIvi has sent many entries for NS. However only 1 of his entries won. My national selections National Selections I did for OVSC. 1 CY Vision is abbreviation of Cypriot Vision 2 not confirmed for OVSC 27. Continetal Selections My continent selections Continet Selections I did. Eurovision Song Contest My Winners (2009 - 2012) Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Main article: DimitrisLoveIvi about Eurovision Song Contest 2012 My Top 10 Eurovision Song Contest 2011 My Top 10 Eurovision Song Contest 2010 My Top 10 Eurovision Song Contest 2009 My Top 10 Eurovision Song Contest 2008 My Top 10 My top countries in ESC These are my top countries based on my top 10 from every year (2008-2012) References Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:National selection hosts